Songfict Collection
by fyexol
Summary: Kumpulang songfict exo. official pair and crack pair maybe. GS/BoyxBoy tergantung, sesuai dengan mood saya. Rate juga bisa berubah. chap 1:LOSER.


_LOSER_

 _Songfict dari lagu Bigbang "Loser"_

.

Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Rating:

Warning:

.

.

.

 _ **Loser, loner. A coward who pretends to be tough**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A mean delinquent. In the mirror, you're..**_

 _ **Just a loser. A loner, a jackass covered in scars**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dirty trash. In the mirror, I'm a..**_

Park Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan, seminggu setelah kepergian sang ibu ke hadapan tuhan, dan penangkapan sang ayah karena kasus korupsi kemarin lusa membuat dirinya dicemooh oleh teman seangkatannya bahkan kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya pun ikut mencemoohnya.

" _Hey anak koruptor, pergi kau dari sekolah ini, membuat malu saja"_

" _Bisa apa kau sekarang? Gayamu saja dulu seperti preman. Tapi sekarang? Kau seperti pecundang"_

Hujatan demi hujatan membuat dirinya depresi. Dia tidak memiliki lagi alasan untuk hidup. Dia memang pecundang, Park Chanyeol yang dulu adalah seorang berandal disekolahnya, jabatan sang ayah sebagai CEO dari perusahaan besar dan terkenal membuatnya menjadi Park Chanyeol yang sombong dan ditakuti oleh semua orang, keahliannya berkelahi dan berbicara pedas ikut melengkapi kelakuannya dulu, sebelum saingan sang ayah membalaskan dendam dengan mencelakai ibunya ketika berkendara, dan juga menuduh sang ayah berkorupsi.

.

Satu bulan dari semua kejadian buruk telah berlalu, semua berubah, kehidupan chanyeol yang mewah berubah menjadi kehidupan sederhana, dimulai dengan menjual rumah mewah serta mobil-mobil koleksinya. Perusahaan besar yang dulu diduduki sang ayah sebagai CEO sekarang diduduki pamannya, dia percaya pada pamannya, dia juga percaya kalau sang ayah tidak berbuat perbuatan sekeji itu.

Kini Chanyeol yang diidamkan menjadi Chanyeol yang tidak diharapkan, setiap sekolah dirinya mendapat hujatan, setiap pulang sekolah dirinya bekerja _part time_ , dan setelahnya dia pulang dan menangisi keadaan yang ada. Meneguk soju dan menatap nanar televise dihadapannya. Begitu seterusnya, sampai dua bulan dia menemukan alasan dia untuk terus hidup. Mengobati luka dalam hatinya, dan juga mengubah dirinya yang tadinya sampah menjadi berguna.

.

 _ **Honestly, I've never fit in with the world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was always alone**_

 _ **It's been a long time since I've forgotten about love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't listen to hopeful love songs anymore**_

 _ **You and me both**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're just sad clowns, tamed and scripted**_

 _ **I've come too far. I'm coming home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna go back. To when I was young**_

Dulu Chanyeol pernah jatuh cinta, cintanya sangat besar dan tulus. Tapi pada akhirnya dia dikhianati, melihat sang kekasih bercumbu dengan lelaki lain. Harapan sosok remaja yang baru mengerti cinta itu seketika hilang semua. Sampai dia tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan lagu cinta. Maka tidak aneh jika dikamarnya terdapat poster-poster band bergenre rock dan heavy metal.

"Kyungsoo" desis chanyeol tajam. Dinginnya suara chanyeol membuat bulu kuduk kekasihnya-Do Kyungsoo- meremang. Hembusan napas chanyeol menambah keadaan semakin mencekam.

"Chan, maafkan aku. Selama ini uang membutakanku. Ya, kau tau sekarang alasan dibalik ini semua tanpa perlu mulut kotorku ini menjelaskan kan? Sampai jumpa chan, tapi sungguh, aku pernah menyayangimu" Punggung kyungsoo menjauh dari pandangan chanyeol. Mata bulat chanyeol dapat menangkap jelas air mata yang menetes sekali. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk siapa dan kenapa dia menangis. Do Kyungsoo menjadi alasan kenapa chanyeol pernah ingin mati untuk pertama kalinya

Tapi kalian salah jika mengartikan kelakuan berandal chanyeol bermula karena kejadian menyakitkan itu, justru chanyeol jatuh cinta disaat dirinya berada pada titik 'brengsek'.

"Chanyeol!" teriakan melengking memasuki gendang telinga chanyeol, sepertinya seseorang memanggilnya. Mungkinkah orang itu akan menghujatnya? Atau dia mantan korban pukul chanyeol dulu?

"Berhenti disitu dobi, kau tidak mendengarku? H-Heyyy!" lanjut suara tadi, dia terlihat kesal karena di abaikan. Langkahnya yang pelan dan santai berubah menjadi langkah cepat. Chanyeol tetap saja berjalan tanpa mengindahkan ucapan seseorang tadi.

"Astaga chanyeol, kau membuatku kehilangan seluruh udara yang ada diparu-paruku" ucap suara tadi lagi. Dirinya menampakan tubuhnya didepan tubuh chanyeol. Seorang namja berperawakan mungil dengan rambut yang hampir menutupi mata dan pipi chubby yang berwarna pink menghentikan gerakan chanyeol. Chanyeol membeku ditempat, dia mengingat namja ini. Ya, dia Byun Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya saat masih kecil. Dialah tempat bercerita saat chanyeol kecil. Chanyeol merasa kembali ke masa lalunya saat masih kecil.

.

 _ **At some point I started looking**_ _ **  
**_ _ **at the ground more than the sky**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's hard even to breathe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I hold out my hand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But no one holds it. I'm a..**_

Pagi di sekolah chanyeol saat itu terlihat lebih ramai. Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya yang berada diujung koridor. Biasanya akan ada yang menghujatnya, tapi sepertinya saat ini berbeda, semua sibuk berkelompok dan bergosip, ada yeoja yang berteriak seperti para fans yang melihat sang idola topless atau apapun itu. Chanyeol jadi teringat disaat dia diteriaki oleh para yeoja saat dia membuka pakaian atasnya karena berkeringat setelah bermain basket. Mengingatnya membuat dia meringis sendiri.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, bersyukur tidak ada yang mentapnya. Hingga sebuah teriakan memekakan telinga membuat dirinya kembali ditatap oleh siswa-siswi yang ada dikoridor.

"Chanyeol!"

"Berhenti disitu dobi, kau tidak mendengarku? H-Hey!"

"Astaga chanyeol, kau membuatku kehilangan seluruh udara yang ada diparu-paruku"

"Byun baekhyun" chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara huskynya setelah berbulan lamanya dia terus diam. Mata chanyeol sedikit berair, tapi dia tidak mungkin menangis saat ini. Sahabat atau bahkan cinta pertama datang berlari menemuinya disaat semua orang membuat diri chanyeol jatuh benar-benar jatuh ke tanah. Nafasnya tercekat, baekhyun masih sama seperti baekhyun yang dulu. Tangan chanyeol yang tidak pernah lagi tergenggam kini tergenggam oleh tangan halus baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu" dan kehidupan chanyeol setelah ini mungkin akan makin berat.

.

 _ **It's a cycle of girls and mistakes – Love them for**_ _ **  
**_ _ **one night – And hate them when morning comes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can't own up to it.**_

Baekhyun sudah tau semua permasalah chanyeol dan keluarga, tapi baekhyun tidak menjauh, baekhyun percaya kalau masalah ayah chanyeol hanya akal-akalan rival perusahaan.

Malam setelah pertemuan tadi, baekhyun ingin bertemudan berkeliling korea bersama chanyeol maklumlah baekhyun sudah pergi ke kanada selama 10 tahun. Motor keren chanyeol sudah terparkir apik dipekarangan rumah baekhyun. Sebelum chanyeol mengetuk pintu, pintu sudah terbuka dahulu karena ayah baekhyun yang membukanya. Ayah baekhyun tersenyum hangat pada chanyeol, mempersilahkannya masuk dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Chan, paman turut berduka dengan kepergian ibumu, dia wanita yang baik hati. Dan juga, paman ingin membantu persidangan ayahmu. Paman yakin, ayahmu tidak bersalah" ucapan ayah baekhyun membuat dirinya terharu. Setelah dirinya terjatuh kini ada yang mau menolongnya. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur sekarang.

"Terima kasih paman, dan sepertinya aku akan membawa anak paman yang nakal ini sampai larut. Permisi paman" chanyeol menarik lembut tangan baekhyun dan sedikit membungkukan badan memberi salam pada paman byun.

"Kita akan kemana chan?" Tanya baekhyun

"Membeli kudapan dan minuma, setelah itu kita piknik malam di daerah sungai han. Malam ini cerah, mungkin kita bisa melihat bintang?"

"Oke, dan wow, motor ini keren, motor siapa ini? kemarin aku tidak melihatmu membawa motor justru menggunakan bus"

"Nanti aku ceritakan"

.

Malam itu dibawah langit seoul chanyeol dan baekhyun bercanda dan saling berbagi cerita. Termasuk tentang kyungsoo. Chanyeol juga jujur kepada baekhyun kalau dia memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Awalnya baekhyun kaget, tapi baekhyun juga berkata bahwa dia menyukai chanyeol. Malam itu, chanyeol dan baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pagi harinya, saat disekolah, chanyeol dihadang oleh sehun dan beberapa temannya. Dulu sehun adalah temannya, tapi setelah berita itu, mereka semua menjauh, dan memusuhi chanyeol, bahkan tak jarang sehun dan kawannya mengerjai chanyeol.

"Kau, anak koruptor, jangan dekati baekhyun. Dia tidak cocok untukmu bodoh!" dalam pikiran chanyeol saat ini adalah. _Sehun menyukai baekhyun, sebelum mereka berkenalan_.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa?! Jelas kedudukan kalian tidak sama, dan juga baekhyun lebih cocok dengaku. Jauhi baekhyun, atau aku akan melakukan macam-macam padanya!" dulu memang chanyeol tidak pernah takut dengan segala ancaman bahkan seringai kepala sekolah sekalipun. Tapi kini, dia merasakan lemas dengan perkataan sehun. Tubuhnya limbung sesaat setelah sehun mendorongnya. Chanyeol jalan terseok menuju kelasnya.

Di perjalanan, chanyeol bertemu denga baekhyun yang sedag menuju arahnya dan dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat hati chanyeol bahagia.

"Chanyeol! Aku mencarimu dari tadi"

"Lepaskan baek, kau ini apa-apaan sih! Menjauh dariku" ucapan chanyeol sama persis ketika dia berbicara dengan kyungsoo setelah dia memergoki kyungsoo bercumbu dengan adik kelasnya Kim Jongin.

"Chan…" dan kini chanyeol yang meninggalkan baekhyun.

.

 _ **Because of my selfish pleasure**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything is being ruined – Can't stop this**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dangerous full speed run – Now I have no interest, no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **fun anymore – I'm standing alone at the edge of a**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cliff. I'm going home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna go back. To how it was before**_

Jika saat kehadiran baekhyun chanyeol mulai semangat lagi, maka kini saat chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun dia merasa sendiri lagi. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, dia pengecut. Hanya karena ancaman bodoh sehun dia menyakiti baekhyun. Padahal baru tadi malam dia mengatakan _"aku mencintaimu baek, jadi pendampingku ya"_ tapi kini justru mereka berpisah dengan punggung chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan baekhyun.

 _Ini salah, ini salah. Park Chanyeol! Ini salah, kembali dan jangan jadi pengecut lagi. Kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ini semua terjadi bukan karenamu, tapi karena orang gila yang telah menghancurkan semuanya._ Batin chanyeol terus berkata jangan menjadi pengecut lagi. Sudah cukup chanyeol kehilangan semuanya, tapi jangan kehilangan baekhyun. Chanyeol mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Chanyeol berbalik arah, dia berlari menuju tempat dimana dia meninggalkan baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi baekhyun sudah tidak ada, dia meninggalkan jejak air mata dilantai. Chanyeol panic, dia berlari tidak tentu arah untuk mencari baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia sendiri lagi.

 _ **At some point**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've gotten scared of people's eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm sick of crying so I tried smiling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But no one recognizes me. I'm a..**_

Seminggu setelah sang ibu pergi, dan sang ayah tertangkap. Chanyeol menjadi takut dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi saat ini dia tidak peduli. Dia harus mencari baekhyun, tidak peduli dengan tatapan mencemooh orang-orang yang menganggapnya gila atau apapun itu. Tapi chanyeol mengerti, ada beberapa orang yang kasihan kepadanya dan tidak ikut menghujat chanyeol. Tapi chanyeol sudah menjadi pengecut untuk sekedar bangun dari keterpurukannya lagi.

.

 _ **I curse the blue skies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sometimes I wanna lay it all down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want to say good bye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I stop wandering at the end of this road**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I hope I can close my eyes without regrets**_

Menangis, dan tertidur di padang rumput sepertinya menjadi kebiasan baru untuk baekhyun, dia terus menangisi apa yang chanyeol perbuat padanya. Chanyeol meninggalkannya setelah semalam dia mengatakan cinta pada baekhyun. _Chanyeol itu gila atau apa._ Terngiang jelas perkataan menyakitkan chanyeol padanya.

"Hei langit, jangan mengejek hariku dengan cerahnya warna birumu itu" monolog baekhyun. Baekhyun terus merutuki langit yang tak bersahabat dengan hatinya, matanya terus mengeluarkan air. Mulutnya juga terus merintihkan rasa sakit karena chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, jika kau ingin aku pergi. Maka besok, aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu"

"Jangan baek, maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin pergi darimu, tapi aku takut kau sakit jika terus bersamaku, aku tidak bisa melindungimu seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang aku seorang pengecut baek" chanyeol datang dengan keadaan kacau. Dirinya langsung menarik bangun baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangis baekhyun pecah, sedangkan chanyeol menitikan air mata sedikit demi sedikit.

"Pengecut kau park, hiks. Tak taukah kau, selama ini aku gila berada jauh darimu"

 _ **Loser  
Loser, loner . A coward who pretends to be tough**_

 _ **A mean delinquent. In the mirror, you're  
Just a loser. A loner, a jackass covered in scars**_

 _ **Dirty trash. In the mirror, I'm a**_

 _ **LOSER  
I'M A LOSER  
I'M A LOSER  
I'M A LOSER**_

"Maafkan aku baek, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi. Itu semua karena kesalahanku, aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungimu dari laki-laki kurang ajar yang akan merebutmu dariku. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu"

"Berjanjilah chan, kau harus terus memperjuangkanku, saranghae"

"Nado, saranghae byun"

 **FIN**

Maaf buat para readers kalau songfictnya kurang greget butuh saran sama kritikan nih, tulis aja dikotak review. Niatnya mau bikin songfict buat couple lain. Tapi ngga urut kalau hari ini cb besok hh besoknya ks. Bisa aja chanbaek chanbaek baru hunhan saran dan kritiknya yaaa. Terima kasih


End file.
